Mamori and Mirei One Shot Collection
by YuriChan220
Summary: The title says it all. Most of them are fluffs, most are short, but romantic. Some with action, too. May include M-Rated fics, too.
1. Mamori and Mirei's Confession

**Mamori and Mirei One Shot Collection**

 **Pairing: Mamori x Mirei**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: (jumps and waves) Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri and Happy New Year to you all! And this is my very first Mamori x Mirei fanfic ever in this category~! Hooray! Man, I loved that series so much, I had to write a story about this awesome pairing! I hope you all enjoy this series~!**

In a quiet forest, Mamori and Mirei are taking a normal walk together, hand in hand. They told Torino that they'll be back in a bit, although, the walk has gone longer than Mamori had expected. They make a quick stop as Mamori smells the fresh air and exhales with a smile on her face.

"Such a beautiful day," the Exter says.

Mirei nods in agreement as she gives her a pat on the head. It's been about 20 to 30 minutes of walking since leaving the Torino household and for Mamori and Mirei, they want to stay outside for a bit longer. They walk towards a nearby bench near the house and sit there for a couple minutes. Mirei looks over at the cute red-head, who is facing the path they were walking on before, nothing but trees in front of her. The tall, beautiful blonde girl puts her hand on her chest, feeling her heart beating rapidly. Just from looking at her, Mirei is in love. In fact, she had fallen for her when she had first laid eyes on her. From the time she had transferred onto Mermaid Island, and saw the cute, tiny girl, she immediately fell in love with her. And from that day on, Mirei had been protecting her and been by her side wherever Mamori went. More than that, they are partners. Mamori being the Exter while Mirei being the Liberator. However, though they've been by each other's side for such a long time, Mirei's feelings for Mamori is stored in her heart as well. Though, she never had a chance to tell her feelings towards her, not after they defeated Momoka and restored piece on the island. Even so, as much as the little red-head wanted to go home, she decided to stay in order to help others with their problems and use their power of the Valkyrie Effect to help them. Mirei agreed to this deal, along with Meifon and others that they got to know from the island. So, at least they got some company.

The tall blonde girl keeps on staring at her soon-to-be-lover until Mamori looks up at her.

"Is there something wrong, Mirei?" she asks.

Mirei blushes and shakes her head. "Actually…there's something I need to tell you…"

"Yes?" Mamori turns over to face her Liberator. "What is it?"

Mirei blushes, but gathers all of her courage and takes her partner's hands in hers. "Mamori-san…I love you."

"Eh?" Mamori gasps with her eyes widened.

"I love you, Mamori-san," Mirei repeats. "Please be my girlfriend."

Mamori stares at the beautiful, tall blonde girl. Deep down inside, her heart is beating at a million miles an hour, just from those simple words. Mirei Shikishima, the tall, beautiful girl who's a year younger than her, but does everything she can to protect her, had told her feelings to her. She couldn't be any happier than she already was from the start. Mamori scoots closer to Mirei, leans over and presses her lips against hers. This lasts for about 10 seconds before she pulls away and gives her new lover a cute smile.

"Yes, Mirei! I'll be happy to be your girlfriend~!" the red-head says.

Mirei's heart skips a beat as she hears Mamori's response. She quickly hugs her new lover, holding her tenderly in her arms.

"Oh, Mamori-san," she whispers. "I love you. I love you so much!"

"I love you, too, Mirei!" The red-head whispers back.

The two pull away and share a passionate, heartwarming kiss.

 ****Torino Household****

"You're a couple now?" Meifon asks.

"Y-yes," Mamori shyly replies.

"Well, I gotta say, I'm impressed~" Rain says.

"Same here," Lady J agrees while putting a hand on her lover's shoulder. "It's about time you two became a couple."

Torino is also happy about Mamori and Mirei's new relationship. "Congratulations, you two! This is so exciting to see a new couple on board!"

Mamori tilts her head in confusion. "Aren't we the first couple, though?"

"Nope," Rain says as she takes a step forward. "Lady J and I are a couple way longer than you two."

"Whaaaaaa!?"

"Guess you haven't noticed," Meifon says while drinking her tea and winks.

Torino nods in agreement as she goes over to the cowgirl and puts an arm around her and playfully pinches her cheek. "Oh, you're so silly, Meifon, my dear~!"

"Are you two a couple?" Mamori asks the watcher.

"Of course we are, silly!" Torino replies.

Meifon literally spit out her tea and coughs roughly. "H-hey! Who the heck decided on that!?"

The woman just puts her hand on her shoulder. "There, there."

"You didn't answer my question!" Meifon shouts, shaking a fist in the air.

Mamori laughs nervously as the cowgirl sighs and tries to calm herself down while walking towards the two.

"Anyways, congrats, you two," she says. "You should be proud of yourselves of being an awesome couple." She rubs her fingers together as she winks. "Which means a lot more money for me~!"

"Huh!?" Mamori cries. "Don't tell me us being a couple is worth money!"

"Hehe~! I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Meifon gives the little red-head a pat on the back. "You two are fine. I can make money some other way."

Mamori sighs in relief while Mirei just hugs her. Despite all the shenanigans this household had since announcing their new relationship, Mirei didn't care. All that matters is that she and Mamori are a couple. She tips her lover's chin to her level and gives her a quick kiss. As Mirei pulls away, the cute red-head blushes and pouts her lips.

"No fair!"

"Eh?"

"You always have to be the first one to kiss!" Mamori says.

"Oh…" Mirei's expression changes into

The red-head gently takes both of Mirei's cheeks. "So, this time, it's my turn." She goes on her tip toes and kisses her. Mirei closes her eyes and immediately returns the kiss.


	2. Night of Sleeping Together

**Chapter 2**

 **Night of Sleeping Together**

Mirei lies in bed asleep late that night. Her and Mamori being a couple can be a little difficult to get used to, but for the blonde, she got used to it quickly. Mamori is her partner. Mamori is her life and Mirei will do anything to protect her. She suddenly feels the bed shift a little. She turns her head and notices her new lover next to her while blushing.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry!" the red-head shoots up and waves her hands back and forth frantically. "I didn't mean to sneak in next to you without permission!"

The beautiful blonde girl shakes her head with a smile, sits up and wraps an arm around her while giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"It's alright," she says, gently. "You can sleep with me as much as you want."

A bright smile comes across Mamori's face as she nods happily and climbs in Mirei's bed, snuggling next to her. They lay silent for about 10 minutes until Mamori speaks up.

"It's nice that we're a couple now," she says. "And this is a perfect start on our relationship."

Mirei nods in agreement with Mamori giggling.

"We've always been together, but never told each other our feelings," Mamori continues. "How strange. But all that matters is that you and I love each other."

Mirei nods again and strokes her lover's soft red-hair. She leans closer to her and kisses her forehead. "I love you, Mamori-san."

The two drift off to sleep while being in each other's arms.

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoy this as a start of the new year~! I'm going to have so much fun writing this as for my other one-shot collection stories. So, Happy New Year, everyone~! Feel free to give out any suggestions questions or concerns and don't forget to review~!**


	3. Jealous Mirei

**Chapter 3**

 **Jealous Mirei**

 **A/N: Oh, my~! I…I never knew that this story would get 7 reviews already~! I'm SO happy~! (jumps up and down) Thank you all SOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I just want to hug you all! Hehe~! I kinda knew this would happen, but not something like this. After looking at the reviews, favorites and follows, it's clear that you all want me to keep going. So, again, thank you all for inspiring me to continue the story~!**

Mamori and Meifon sit together in the living room, chatting away and laughing. Mirei is helping out Torino with the dishes and such since she volunteered and Meifon got completely bored, so she pulled Mamori aside and asked her to have a talk with her with a cup of tea and snacks. It was about 10 or 20 minutes since the two had talked. Meifon bends over to retrieve another cookie when she notices that there's one left.

"Oh…" the cowgirl says as she looks over at the red-head. "How about you have the last one, Mamori-san?"

"No, it's alright," Mamori says as she waves her hand back and forth. "I had enough cookies. Torino-san makes these well, though."

"I know, right?" Meifon says. "Though, I kind of ate too much myself." She looks up at the red-head and eyes her suspiciously. "Wait a minute. You only had 2 while I hogged the rest. That isn't fair at all, right?"

"I-I guess," Mamori says.

Meifon holds up the cookie. "So…let's split it."

"Yes~! Let's!"

Meifon breaks the cookie in half and is about to hand one to the red-head when a hand swoops down and takes Meifon's half.

"Hey!" the cowgirl shouts. "That's mine!"

"You had more than Mamori-san, right?" the blonde says. "And you were going to share it with her." She proceeds to sit next to her lover and holds out the cookie to her. "Besides, if anyone's going to share a treat, it shall be me."

"Thanks, Mirei-san," Mamori says as she bites into the cookie.

Meifon just tips her hat with a smile. "Well then, I guess I don't need one after all. I'll leave you two in peace." With that, the cowgirl leaves the room.

After exchanging indirect kisses with a split cookie, the two sit in silence until Mamori speaks up.

"Mirei-san," she says. "Were you…getting jealous?"

The blonde shakes her head.

"Then, what's with you appearing out of nowhere and taking Meifon's cookie without asking?"

Mirei doesn't say a word.

"You're jealous, aren't you?"

Mirei looks at her lover with guilt in her eyes. "Yes…"

Mamori giggles. "Why would you get jealous over a silly thing like that? We were just sharing a cookie. And Torino-san would be more than happy to bake another batch."

"I'm sorry…"

Just then, Mirei feels some lips touch hers. She sees her girlfriend kissing her with her hands on both of Mirei's cheeks. The beautiful blonde girl immediately returns the kiss until they pull away after about a minute.

"Next time, please ask," Mamori advises. "No jumping in while you're jealous. You had that scary look on your face earlier."

"I did?"

"Yes, you did."

"Oh…"

Mamori plants another kiss on the lips. "I love you, Mirei-san."

"I love you, too."


	4. What If?

**Chapter 4**

 **What If?**

 **A/N: Taken from Roxius's "What Would You Do if I Ran with Scissors?" I decided to try these "What If?" chapters since I'm so satisfied with reading it. Now, forgive me if some of the questions or answers come off lame. I'm not the best thinker when it comes to questions and answers.**

Mirei and Mamori are on their morning walk on a bright sunny day, holding hands. The cute red-head stops to stretch out her arms and turn towards her girlfriend.

"Say, Mirei-san?"

"Hm?" The blonde mumbles.

"I was thinking…what if…I wasn't a weapon?" Mamori inquires. "Would we still have been partners?"

Mirei nods. "Weapon or not, if we had met each other either way, I would still like you."

The red-head blushes as she smiles. "Wow~! Even if I'm a normal girl, you would still accept me~!"

Mirei nods as she pats her lover on the head. The two continue their walk, this time heading back towards the Torino Household when Mamori speaks up again.

"Mirei-san," she says. "What if…one of us were a guy? Like…If I was a boy? Would you still accept me?"

"As long as you're cute, it won't matter," Mirei answers.

"So, it wouldn't matter whether or not you like boys or girls?"

Mirei shakes her head and tips Mamori's chin. "But…most of all, I like cute girls like you."

The Exter giggles and kisses her lover on the cheek. "That's very kind of you, Mirei-san~! Oh! What if…I were ugly? Not some cute girl like I am right now?"

Mirei quirks an eyebrow. "Why would you ask that question?"

"If I were the opposite, I bet no one would accept me," Mamori says with a sad look in her eyes. "Besides, no one wants to date an ugly person."

Mirei shakes her head. "Don't talk like that." She leans over to caress her lover's cheek. "If you were ugly, but have a kind heart inside you, I would still accept you. That's all that matters."

Mamori blushes again. She couldn't believe that she would hear things from her dear lover. No matter how she looks, Mirei will still like her.

"By the way," the blonde says. "Why are you asking all these questions?"

"I'm just curious," Mamori answers. "Maybe even more than that." She turns towards the blonde. "Also, this feels like a game to me. Wanna keep playing?"

"Sure," Mirei says. "But this time, I'll ask the question. What if…we switched places?"

"Hmm…I think it would pretty hard," Mamori says. "It all depends on what kind of weapon you want to be, though."

"In that case, I would want to be…a laser gun," Mirei says.

"Kind of like Lady Lady's?"

"Mm-hmm."

Mamori nods. "Alright. My turn. What if…I came to hate you? And I would have gone with someone else?"

"I would have done everything I could to take you back. No matter where you go or how many times you reject me, I would keep on trying. You are my one and only lover."

"Oh, my…!" Mamori couldn't be too surprised by Mirei's answer since the blonde loves her so much. But even so, it's unlikely that the cute-red-head would hate Mirei, even if it was over something stupid. They love each other very much.

"What if…I asked you to marry me?" Mirei asks with a blush on her face.

Mamori gasps. "Wh-what did you say!?"

"What if I asked you to marry me?" Mirei repeats. "Like if I proposed to you someday, would you accept?"

Mamori could feel happy tears fall from her eyes and wraps her arms around her lover. "I would definitely say 'yes'! I would love to marry you, Mirei-san!"

The two stare at each other for a second before leaning in and touch lips. Both were happy to end their game on a great note.


	5. Safe and Sound

**Chapter 5**

 **Safe and Sound**

 **A/N: If you read my other stories, I've done some nightmare chapters. I can't help myself, really. Though, I try to think of different scenarios so that I don't copy my own stories, which is very awkward. Hehe~! So, I hope you all continue to enjoy the story~!**

Mamori jolts up from her bed, breathing hard. She puts her hand on her chest, feeling her heart beating fast from the dream she had. Unfortunately, that dream didn't turn out too good and woke up when she was about to scream. She turns over towards her lover, who woke up as well from feeling Mamori sit up so suddenly. The blonde sits up as well while looking at her in concern.

"Is there something wrong, love?" she asks.

"Mirei-san…"

Mamori is unable to say anything due to the horrible dream she just had nor she can know how to form the sentence properly to explain the dream. A pair of arms wrap around the red-head, making her look up at the Liberator.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Mirei asks.

Mamori nods as she buries her head in her lover's chest. She just wanted to be comforted by the blonde haired beauty for a bit. That dream she had was so painful that all she needed was to see Mirei's face to calm her down. After about a few minutes, the two pull away and Mirei looks over at her red-haired Exter.

"Can you tell me what the dream was about?" she asks quietly.

Mamori sniffles and tries to stifle her sobs. "W-well, in my dream…I saw that girl again…"

"Momoka?" Mirei asks with slight anger in her voice from her mentioning that name.

"Yes," Mamori replies. "She…she returned and killed you right in front of my eyes, using her Arm. And then…and then…the others were killed as well because of her. Except for me. Momoka-san and the others…they took me to this…place that I don't even know. And then….she tortured me! She tortured me with things that I don't even want to mention! It's like…it's like last time, but without you rescuing me!" The red-haired girl begins to sob and clutches Mirei's night shirt. "It was horrible, Mirei-san! I-I couldn't take it anymore! I was about to scream when I finally woke up."

"Oh, Mamori-san…" Mirei couldn't believe she is hearing all of this. All from the events from where Momoka took Mamori hostage and used her against Mirei. And it is too painful for even Mamori to handle. The blonde hugs her lover tightly, never wanting to let go. "It's okay, Mamori-san."

"Mirei-san…" Mamori chokes a sob and buries her head in Mirei's chest as she cries.

The Liberator pulls her closer and gently strokes her hair. "It's okay, Mamori-san. It's okay. You're safe now. I'm here."

The crying continues from Mamori with Mirei comforting her the best she could. They stay like this for about a half-hour until there's nothing but sniffles. Mamori pulls away a little and stares into Mirei's beautiful eyes.

"Mirei-san…"

"Yes?"

"Please…stay with me…for the rest of the night…"

Mirei nods as she kisses her on the forehead. "Of course, Mamori-san. I'm always here, my love. For you to be safe and sound."

"Thank you…Mirei-san."

The beautiful blonde kisses her on the lips before hugging her again. "I will do anything…to see you smile again."

Mamori nods as she buries her head in her lover's chest. Mirei cuddles Mamori in her arms.

* * *

 **A/N: Like I said, I couldn't help myself writing these types of chapters. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~!**


	6. A Maid for a Day

**Chapter 6**

 **A Maid for a Day**

Mirei looks down at the outfit she is wearing with no expression on her face. Meifon frowns at her reaction while Mamori smiles with glee.

"That…looks so adorable on her!" the red-head says, happily.

"It's just a maid's outfit that I found," Meifon says as she rubs the back of her head. "I guess nobody wanted it when I was selling items again. They _do_ seem to fit Mirei-san, though."

What Mirei is wearing is a French maid outfit, with black stockings that hugged her beautiful tanned legs with white frills. Plus, her very long hair is tied in a pony-tail with a white ribbon and since her breasts were so big, half of it is exposed from the black cups with white frills. Mirei moves about, checking her appearance with her large breasts jiggling at every movement. Mamori watches in awe as her eyes look up and down repeatedly at her appearance.

"Well this is new," Rain says as she walks next to the red-head. "Is she playing a role for something?"

"No, Meifon just found this outfit and had Mirei-san try it on," Mamori replies.

Lady J steps up next to her partner. "I have to say that it looks nice on her."

"Not to mention sexy," Rain adds as she winks at the tall blonde.

Mirei blushes in embarrassment as she glances down at the floor and hugs herself. Mamori takes a few steps closer with a bright smile on her face.

"You look cute, Mirei-san," she says.

The tall blonde blushes again as she nods in agreement. Meifon sighs heavily as she adjusts herself on the chair.

"Why won't she talk?" the cowgirl asks. "Does she like it or not? Or is she too speechless to say anything?"

"No worries," Rain says as she gives her a pat on the back. "Deep down, as long as Mamori admires it, Mirei is happy."

Meifon looks at the couple and rubs her chin in thought. "Hmm," she mumbles. Then, an idea pops in her head and snaps her fingers. "I got it!" She jumps out of her chair and points her finger at the tall blonde. "Mirei-san! Today, you'll be a maid for a day! And you'll be serving Mamori-san!"

"A-a maid…for a day!?" Mamori says as she glances over at her lover. "A-are you sure about that?"

Meifon nods as she winks at her. "It's not so bad. Don't worry. What's wrong with Mirei-san being a maid for a day?"

"Well…" the red-head looks back at the taller girl. "It's not that it's wrong or anything. I mean…one day might be good. What do you think, Mirei-san?"

In an instant, Mirei drops down to one knee and bows. "Anything for you…Ojou-sama."

Mamori blushes at the words "Ojou-sama". Meifon grins at the red-head's reaction. _This is going to be good~_ she thinks to herself.

"Well then," Rain says. "I guess it's settled. Are you okay with this, Mamori-san?"

The red-head nods with a blush still on her face. "I'm okay. As long as Mirei-san is fine with it, I am, too."

Mirei blushes again as she nods. "S-so…what is your first request, Ojou-sama?"

* * *

"Your tea, ma'am?" Mirei says a while later as she approached Mamori in the living room.

"Thanks, Mirei-san," the red-head says.

"Anything else you need, Ojou-sama?"

"No, I'm good for now," Mamori says. "You can join us if you want."

Lady J, Rain and Meifong are also sitting on chairs, drinking their tea. Mirei nods as she pulls in a chair next to Mamori. There is silence afterwards as everyone sits there, drinking tea. The tall blonde keeps on stealing glances at Mamori and blushes. Even though she's a maid for a day, she can't help but still be by her side. She is still Mamori's girlfriend.

"Ahh~!" Mamori says as she finishes her tea. "That was so good!"

"I can take that, ma'am," Mirei says as she hold out her hand.

"Oh, thank you," the red-haired girl hands her the tea and the tall blonde goes over to the kitchen to wash it.

"Wow~!" Torino says as she walks in the room. "Mirei-san is working hard! I've never seen her do some of my chores either~"

"We had her play a maid for a day," Meifon says after taking another sip of her tea. "And it's working out very well."

"The one she's serving is Mamori-san, but I never expected Mirei-san to do some of your chores, Torino-san," Rain says.

"Well, I'll have to thank her later," Torino says.

After a while, when everyone's finished with their tea, Mirei offers to clean them all without any complaint. Mamori is happy that the tall blonde is lending a hand to help out Torino and everything, though, deep down, she feels that Mirei may be doing a bit too much.

A few minutes later, Mirei is done with the dishes and walks over to Mamori and drops to one knee again.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Ojou-sama?"

Mamori shakes her head as she pats her "servant" on the head. "No, you've done enough. You should take a rest for now."

MIrei nods. "As you wish."

She stands up and heads towards their room to take a little nap. _Mirei-san worked hard today,_ she thinks to herself. _She deserves some rest._ She looks towards the kitchen and rubs her chin in thought. _Hmm…maybe I can thank her for all her hard work._ She happily skips towards the kitchen to talk with Torino.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Mirei wakes up and looks over towards her right. On the nightstand is a small bag of cookies wrapped perfectly with a blue ribbon. She stands up and gently takes them when she notices a small note on it. She examines it as it reads:

 _"Thanks for everything._

 _—Your friends, Meifon, Lady J, Rain, and Mamori._ "

Mirei blushes deeply as she reads it over and over. Even though Meifon suggested this silly request, the blonde had no problem doing it. Besides, the day is almost over, so after this, she can be with the one she loves.

There is a knock on the door, which makes the blonde jump from the sudden sound. The door cracks open and Mamori pops her head out with a cute smile on her face.

"Hey, Mirei-san!" she says.

"Mamor—I mean, Ojou-sama," The blonde quickly catches herself.

"Hehe~! How are you feeling? You slept so long that you missed dinner." Mamori holds out a plate of chicken curry and rice. "But I was able to save some just for you."

Mirei sits up and gently takes the plate. "Thank you."

Mamori proceeds to sit by her girlfriend. "The day's almost over. And that means we get to be girlfriends again~!"

Mirei nods as she sets down the plate on the nightstand. Both she and Mamori sit in silence for about a few minutes with Mirei blushing from stealing glances at her girlfriend.

"Say…" the red-head says as she turns towards the blonde. "Before the day is over…I'd like to make one final request."

Mirei nods as she turns to Mamori. "Yes? What would you like me to do, Ojou-sama?"

The Exter scoots closer to her as she puckers her lips. "Kiss me," she says, softly.

Mirei blushes harder as she nods and obeys. She leans over to touch lips with Mamori's for about 30 seconds before pulling away.

"How's that?" she asks.

Mamori just smiles. "More, please."

The blonde nods as she kisses her again. This time, the kiss lasts a bit longer than earlier. Mamori wraps her arms around the blonde's neck as the kissing continues for about another 30 seconds before they pull away due to lack of oxygen.

"How about now?" Mirei pants.

Mamori catches her breath before she speaks up. "One more time. Please."

"As you wish…Ojou-sama."

Mirei and Mamori kiss again. The beautiful blonde is determined to make her lover satisfied, so she deepens the kiss, causing Mamori to flinch a bit, but immediately return the kiss. A few moans come from the red-head and the blonde as they insert tongues inside each other's mouths and clash together. A few more moans come from both of them as the kiss continues, slowly, but passionately. _Mamori-san,_ Mirei thinks to herself. She continues to kiss her lover until they lack oxygen once again, making them pull away.

"Thank you…Mirei-san," Mamori pants, trying to catch her breath again. "It was really…wonderful."

"I'm glad I was able to serve you…Mamori-san," Mirei says as she bows.

Mamori smiles at her. "You called me by my name again. I guess your days as a maid are over." She puts her hands on her girlfriend's chest as she looks at her lovingly. "But…I wouldn't mind if you were my maid on other days, if you wanted to." She rests her head on Mirei's chest. "I had fun today, Mirei-san. Thank you…for being my maid for a day."

The Liberator gives her a smile as she gently strokes her hair. "You're welcome…Ojou-sama." She leans in to kiss her forehead. "Mamori-san…"

* * *

 **A/N: Uuuu~! (drops down to her knees as her jet black hair hangs over her face) So sorry if this is rushed and…not very good of a chapter. I just…couldn't think of anything else that's decent for this chapter. Plus that, this has been on my mind today, so I decided to write it so that I won't forget. So…I hope you all enjoyed that one.**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! (And please, long reviews if you can. Not just for this, but future chapters. Especially for you guest reviewers.)**


	7. Momoka Vs Mirei (Final Battle) Part 1

**Chapter 7**

 **Momoka Vs Mirei (Final Battle) Part 1**

 **Warning: May result to extreme violence.**

In the prison cell, Momoka leans against the wall, hugging her knees, recalling everything that happened during her battle with Mirei and Mamori. Mirei may have let her go, knowing that the tall blonde isn't the type to kill, she still wanted revenge on her. She clenches her fists in anger.

"That Mirei-chan!" she growls. "Once I get out of this dang cell, I'll make sure I show no mercy! Mirei-chan will get what she deserves…along with this Mamori girl!" The teal haired girl is determined to take down Mirei once and for all.

One of the guards walk by the prison cell and Momoka notices that he has the keys. She smirks as the guard walks up to her cell to check up on her. She acts like she's sleeping for a bit as the guard looks closely to make sure she's not dead. Just then, the teal haired girl pops up and takes him by surprise by putting him in a choke hold. Her arms surprisingly fit between the bars, which makes it easier for her to put the guard in a choke hold. And there were no other men around to help. After Momoka hears a crack in the neck, the guard goes limp and makes the keys visible to the teal haired girl. She reaches over to his side pocket to get the keys, unlocks it and slides it open. She tiptoes past the other cells until she reaches an open door. This is too easy, she thinks to herself. Before she can get to the hallway, she notices her comrades in the other cells and unlocks it with the keys. She beckons them to follow her and tiptoes toward the hallway until she notices two other guards at the door to the exit. Hmm… I guess I'll have to go for desperate measures. Mirei-chan doesn't know I still have some of the Armed Virus left! She summons her huge claw on her left arm and fires a beam straight at the guards, causing a huge explosion. She slips past them before the dust settles and seemingly killed the two guards.

However, as she escapes the prison, she hears the alarms go off and hears a man go, "ESCAPED PRISONERS! GET THEM!"

Momoka uses her super speed to escape, looking like she just vanished. The guards are dumbfounded by this.

"Chief, Momoka Sagara has escaped the prison with two other prisoners! We have escaped prisoners!"

The teal haired girl speeds her way towards an escape pod along with her two comrades, activates it and launches it towards the ocean.

"Finally," she cackles. "Now that I'm out of this horrible prison, it's time to give Mirei-chan a piece of my mind! And it's NOT going be pretty, that's for sure!"

 ****At the Torino Household****

"This is awesome!" Meifon says as she clasps her hands together. "I'm selling stuff like I've never sold before!"

Every girl digs into the boxes the cowgirl delivered and hands out cash in the box on the stand. There were cute outfits, watches, maid outfits and even toys for little children. Meifon puts her hands on her hips while smiling in satisfaction. Mamori and Mirei stand to watch this wonderful deal.

"I'm so glad Meifon's getting a lot of attention!" the cute red-head says.

Mirei nods in agreement and puts an arm around her girlfriend's shoulder. She leans in to give Mamori a kiss on the forehead. Though, it's close to night time, it's never too late to sell a few things from Meifon. After all, the girls are more than happy to pick out what they want before going to bed tonight. The selling took about an hour or so until two or three boxes were empty. When the girls leave, Mamori and Mirei help Meifon clean up, which took a half-hour. After that, Mamori turns toward the cowgirl.

"Do you mind if me and Mirei-san take a walk for a bit?" she asks.

"No, not at all," Meifon replies. "I'll let Torino-san know, but please come back for dinner."

"We will!" Mamori says as she waves.

With that, Mirei and Mamori walk hand in hand towards the forest and go on their usual walk. They haven't done it since they helped Meifon with most of the selling during the afternoon, plus helping Torino with the chores in the morning. But now that they're free, it's the perfect time to take a walk on this beautiful night. Both of them stop for a moment to look up at the stars. Mamori leans against Mirei as she rests her head on her arm.

"We can finally be alone together," she whispers. "It was nice helping out Meifon and all, but we deserve a reward for the both of us."

Mirei nods. "Indeed," she says as she leans down to kiss her cheek.

Mamori giggles as she does the same and wraps her arms around her lover. This is another memory they would never forget, even if it's just a simple walk. Being together in the beautiful night sky is a wonderful memory to have when you are with the one you love. Both of the girls turn towards each other and gaze with passion in their eyes.

"I love you, Mirei-san," she whispers.

"So do I, Mamori-san," the blonde whispers back.

They start to lean in to kiss when they hear some cackling. Mirei jolts her head up and quickly gets in front of Mamori to protect her. The evil laugh gets louder and louder as Mirei looks around to see where it's coming from.

"Oh, Mirei-chan~" a familiar voice says from nowhere, echoing throughout the forest. "You thought you got rid of me, didn't you?"

Mirei frantically turns her head while Mamori clings onto her girlfriend, trembling in fear.

"But even so, I am still going to get revenge," the voice continues. "You're such a disappointment back then, Mirei-chan. That's why…that's why…I'M GOING TO GET RID OF BOTH OF YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

A large pink beam shoots out and hits Mamori and Mirei. It sends them flying about 10 feet in the air and fall on the ground with dust appearing a little. They sit up and look around some more until Mamori puts her hands on Mirei's shoulders.

"Mirei-san!" she cries. "It's Momoka! I regonize that voice! She's come back!"

The blonde puts on a glare in her expression. "That girl..."

The red-haired girl leans closer toward her lover with a serious expression on her face. "Please, Mirei-san! Before we both get pummeled!"

Mirei nods, knowing what she's talking about as she puts her hands on Mamori's shoulders. She leans in and kisses the red-head. But it's not the romantic kiss they they share every now and then. It's the kiss to activate the Arm. A few loud moans come from Mamori and Mirei as the blonde rubs the red-head's breasts good and hard, making Mamori moan even more. By the time, Mamori reaches her climax, a bright pink glow appears on Mamori and she changes into a huge curved sword, now on Mirei's right hand.

Mirei hears cackling again as she looks over towards Momoka, now standing before her with her claw raised.

"It's time to put this bad girl to sleep," the teal haired girl declares.

Mirei raises her sword and points it at her opponent.

"For good!" Momoka shouts. She then charges at the blonde with her claw raised.

However, Mirei reacts by swinging her sword and makes a deep cut on Momoka's arm. Blood splurts out quickly as Momoka screeches from the pain and holds her arm.

"Not my arm!" she screams.

Mirei strikes her again on the other arm, making it bleed heavily. Momoka falls to the ground, frantically flailing her arms and legs from the severe pain Mirei had caused. The tall blonde stands there, still in her battle position just in case Momoka recovers. And that's exactly what Momoka does. She gets back on her feet, smirking as if the cuts never happened. Mirei raises her sword again as Momoka chuckles and beckons the blonde to attack her. Mirei charges to strike her the third time, but Momoka manages to catch the blade with her hands, force it out of her grip and throws it against the tree. The sword changes back to Mamori and collapses from exhaustion. Mirei reaches out to come to her partner's aid, but Momoka is too fast for her. She throws in a few punches to the face and then to the gut for good measure. Mirei starts to fall from the hits she recieved, but Momoka kicks her hard into a large tree. As Mirei tries to recover, Momoka speaks up.

"You're worst nightmare has returned, Mirei-chan,' she sneers.

She speeds up towards the blonde and slams her against the tree with her hand. She keeps on slamming the blonde until the tree breaks and falls down, along with Mirei, who is badly hurt by Momoka's slamming. She then speeds over toward Mamori and tips her chin.

The red-head opens her eyes and gasps. "N-no! Not again! Please save me!"

Before Momoka could kiss her, Mirei interferes by shoving her away and steals the kiss. Mamori turns back into a weapon and the blonde faces her enemy. However, Momoka pins her against another tree before she could even react.

"Ready for your thoughts, Mirei-chan~!" she coos.

Mirei only responds by grabbing Momoka by the shoulder and hold the sword up toward her neck.

"Ohhhh~! Scary!" she says sarcastically. She frees herself by using her super speed and slams her body against Mirei.

The blonde hits the ground hard and gets hit once again from Momoka before she can even get up. After recieving a few more hard hits, Momoka finishes it off by punching Mirei in the air, jumps and hits her hard to make her fall to the ground. The blonde hits the ground hard, making a huge hold on the ground. A tree begins to fall on Mirei as the blonde tries to get up again. She had never been in so much pain from such attacks since their last battle. Momoka must really want to get rid of Mirei and Mamori. The tree falls on Mirei as Momoka laughs evilly again, thinking she has crushed her enemy. She walks over towards the hole to check9, but it turns out that Mirei is still moving.

"Why won't you DIE!?" she growls.

Mirei glares at her and kicks her hard, making her fly out of the hole. Mirei uses all of her strength to remove the tree from her and jump out of the hole. She then picks up Momoka by the shirt and throws her off into a tree. Mirei then makes a run for it towards the Torino Household to tell the others, knowing that Momoka might go for Meifon, Lady Lady and even Torino.

Momoka recovers and growls. "This ISN'T over!" She beckons her comrades to follow her and Mirei towards the Torino Household.


	8. Momoka vs Mirei (Final Battle) Part 2

**Chapter 8**

 **Momoka vs Mirei (Final Battle) Part 2**

Torino is just finished dinner when she looks out the window to notice Mirei come running out of the forest with Mamori by her side. She puts the dishes down and opens the door to greet them, but gets cut off by Mamori.

"You..have to hide!" Mamori pants. "That girl...Momoka! She's back! I don't know why, but if we don't do something, she might go for you, Meifon and Lady Lady!"

Torino gasps. "Alright! I'll gather the girls! You girls do the rest!"

Mamori nods and turns toward her lover. "Mirei-san!"

"Right!" Mirei kisses Mamori and the red-head turns back into a sword again.

Meifon, Lady J and Rain run towards Mirei.

"We heard what happend!" Meifon says. "Where is she?"

"Right here, ladies!"

A huge beam fires, hitting all 4 of them, making them fly in the air and hit the ground hard. Momoka reveals herself from the smoke, along with her two comrades.

"Get them." She orders.

Mirei charges and slashes the girl in glasses, but manages to kick her and go for Lady Lady. Rain is already on her motorcycle and rides toward Mirei, beckonking her to get on. She does and rides toward the forest and turns around. The motorcycle glows red and turns into a Phoenix like vehicle and rides towards Momoka.

"Momoka!" Mirei shouts as she raises her sword.

However, one of her comrades uses her weapon to knock them down, plus Momoka shooting her beam at them. The girls go flying and hit the ground hard. The sword sticks to the ground and transforms back to her normal form. Mamori collapses again in exhaustion and Momoka picks her up.

"Take care of the rest," Momoka says to her allies.

"With pleasure!"

The tanned skinned girl with glasses charges at Mirei, but Lady Lady interferes by slamming her motorcycle against her, making the girl fly and crash into the fat one.

Meanwhile, Momoka sets Momoka down on the bed and smiles evilly. Mamori slowly opens her eyes and gasps.

"N-no!" she screams. "Not you again! Mirei-san! MIREI-SAN!"

"She's not going to help you this time, darling," she coos as she traces her fingers over her uniform and then towards her legs. "I've got unfinished business." She rips her uniform open, exposing her breasts and Momoka rubs them hard, making the red-head moan.

"Help!" she screams. "Someone, please help!"

Back outside, the tanned girl in glasses slams Mirei into the house with some debris falling on top of her. However, Meifon in her mech suit charges at the girl and the fat one. Rain rides her motorcycle and slams it into them again, making them fly up in the air. Meifon jumps high and punches them as far away from the Torino household as possible. The cowgirl lands on her feet and pumps her fist victoriously.

"We did it!" she cheers.

"Not yet," Rain says as she turns towards the house.

Meifon gasps as she realizes something. "Mamori-san!"

Back at the room, Momoka nearly strips Mamori naked as she rubs some more of her body, making the poor red-head moan even more. She leans close toward the small girl with an evil smile on her face.

"Time to say good-bye, little girl," she says as she raises her claw.

BANG!

The door slams open, more like broke open and falls on the floor with a loud thud. Momoka and Mamori jumps at the noise and turn around. There stands an angry Mirei, panting and has some debris on her clothing. While Momoka is so speechless at Mirei's arrival, Mamori uses this distraction to push away the teal haired girl and run towards the blonde.

"Mirei-san!" she cries as she jumps into her arms.

"Mamori-san!" Mirei quickly hugs the small girl tightly. "I'm so sorry."

"No, it's okay!" Mamori is too scared to even cry. However, she knows there are more important things than teary reunions. "Mirei-san…please…let's finish her off. Together."

Mirei nods. "Understood."

Even though they went easy on Momoka last time, they feel that this girl is going too far and has to be stopped for good. With that, Mamori takes the lead in the kiss, in which Mirei immediately returns. The blonde quickly deepens the kiss while rubbing the red-head's breasts. A few moans can be heard from the both of them until Mamori reaches her climax. She starts glowing and turns into the curved sword. Mirei gives a menacing glare at Momoka as she slowly approaches her. Momoka glares back as she backs away a few steps, preparing for Mirei's attack.

The blonde takes a big swing, but misses completely due to Momoka dodging it. Mirei takes a swing again, but misses. She then raises her sword to strike her down. Momoka just simply takes a step back with her hands up and the sword gets stuck on the wood. The teal haired girl chuckles at Mirei's silly mistake and gives her a good kick to the gut. However, Mirei uses her free hand to grab Momoka's leg and squeezes it tightly, making bones cracking heard a little. Mirei then tosses her in the air about ten feet into a wall and successfully pulls out the sword from the wood. The blonde picks up Momoka with one hand and purposely bumps her into some broken debris on the wall. She drags her all the way toward the front door, breaking every brick in sight. Once she gets to the front door, she tosses Momoka far into the forest.

"Mirei-san!"

The blonde turns to see Lady Lady and Meifon approach her.

"Are you okay?" Rain asks.

"I'm fine," Mirei simply replies as she stares in the direction where she threw Momoka. "But we have to finish her. Once and for all."

"Let's go!" Meifon says.

"No." Mirei says.

"Huh?" The cowgirl looks at her confused. "What's wrong?"

"This is my battle," Mirei says. "So, Mamori and I must finish this alone."

Rain shakes her head. "But what if you don't stand a chance against her? We are a team now, so we must help you."

"That's right!" Lady J agrees. "Just like last time we fought her."

"Don't worry," Meifon says as she gives a thumbs up. "We'll always fight by your side, even when you're in trouble."

Mirei looks at her friends and nods. She realizes that finishing up Momoka might take some teamwork after all. Mirei points her sword toward Momoka's direction and the girls start to run.

* * *

Meanwhile, Momoka recovers from the hard fall and stands up to look around for Mirei. She's so angry right now that she literally wants to kill Mirei for it. She walks around aimlessly for the blonde for a while until she hears some footsteps coming toward her. Momoka looks up at the familiar figure walking with a huge sword in her hand.

"Mirei-chan," she says.

"This ends now, Momoka," Mirei says as she points her sword at the girl.

"Oh, I don't think so." Momka raises her claw. "I've become a lot more powerful than last time. You can't defeat me now."

Mirei only glares at her with her sword raised. She's so done with her attitude and wants to end her life right now.

"Your life ends now!" Momoka growls as she charges at Mirei with her claw and scratches her, but manages to get the shoulder area.

Mirei swings to hit her, but misses. Momoka takes the chance to scratch her again, this time on the side, part of the chest area and even part of her arm. Blood appears from each scratch Momoka delivers, which hurt Mirei a little, but doesn't even care one bit. The only focus is battling Momoka, no matter what it takes. The teal haired girl knees her in the gut a couple times, jumps and elbows her on the back. She then tries to scratch her, but instead digs her claws on Mirei's shoulder. The blonde grabs her and pulls her back, but before doing anything, Momoka delivers several kicks to the face and chest to free herself, which she does. But as she attempts to hit Mirei again, she misses and Mirei delivers a strong punch to the chest, sending the teal haired girl flying in the air and lands on the ground hard.

Mirei walks over toward Momoka, grabs her by the shirt again with her free hand and puts her back on her feet. Momoka angrily scratches her with Mirei trying to block her attacks and swinging at the same time. The two struggle for what it seemed like a half-hour until Momoka scratches Mirei and speeds her way off toward the beach. Mirei quickly starts to follow, but is stopped by Rain and her motorcycle with Meifon in the back. There is a little room for Mirei to get on, so she proceeds and they ride after Momoka.

Once she arrives at the edge beach, she looks back at the ocean, smirking. If she can get Mirei to drown somehow, she'll end her life once and for all. However, her plan is interrupted by the sound of the motorcycle. Momoka looks back and is hit by the vehicle before she can even react. Mirei jumps off and lands right in front of the teal haired girl as soon as Momoka lands on the ground.

Mirei starts to limp towards her, due to some pain on her leg during the battle, but doesn't care about that either. Momoka struggles to her feet and prepares for her next attack. However, Mirei strikes her in the shoulder and blood spills out quickly. She delivers another strike to the gut and then on the side. Momoka starts wobbling, trying to stay on her feet. Mirei delivers another strike to another part of her shoulder. After another strike to the side, Momoka topples down on her back, exhausted from trying to stay on her feet. As Mirei raises her sword to strike her again, Momoka finds the strength to scratch her hand, making her let go of the sword. The teal haired girl grabs hold of it, making it change into a dark sword since it's in her possession. Mirei looks at her bloodied hand with a painful look on her face until she feels a huge cut on her leg. Momoka stands up and strikes the blonde on the side, making blood spill out quickly.

Meifon and Rain watch in horror as Mirei is being attacked.

"We've got to do something!" Meifon cries.

Momoka starts to swing again, but as Mirei blocks it with her arm, the teal haired girl scratches her in the gut and then strikes her again on the shoulder. She then kicks the blonde to the ground and tosses the sword aside to do the rest herself. She kicks Mirei several times in the gut and scratches her in most areas, like part of the chest, shoulder, side and stomach. Mirei groans in pain at each hit and scratch with blood all over her body and clothes already tattered.

Mamori turns back to her normal self, collapses in exhaustion, but quickly recovers to see the horrifying scene in front of her.

"Mirei-san!" she cries, having tears in her eyes.

Meifon and Rain arrive as the cycle changes back to its normal form. Lady J kisses her partner, making her change into a powerful gun.

"Here! Use this!" Lady J says as she tosses the Arm to Mamori.

"Thanks!" The red-head nods and runs toward Mirei and Momoka.

The teal haired girl is starting to gain the upper hand when she hears a high pitched cry from a distance.

"MOMOKA!" Mamori shouts at the top of her lungs. "TAKE THIS!"

She fires a pink beam at Momoka, causing her claw to disappear. Momoka's eyes widen as she looks at her normal arm. Mirei recovers and uses this distraction to punch Momoka in the gut as hard as she could. The teal haired girl has the wind knocked out of her as she spits out blood from her mouth. Mirei's hand remains on Momoka's exposed stomach as she digs her nails deep into it, making it all bloody in a short time. Mirei grits her teeth and squeezes as hard as she could to weaken the powerful Exter as blood spills all over her hand and splatters everywhere. It eventually makes a hole in her stomach. Mamori gets on the motorcycle after Lady J transforms and changes into a jet again to finish this off. Mirei crawls out of the way as the jet starts to make contact with Momoka. The jet successfully hits the Exter and send her flying high in the air. Mamori jumps off as the jet lands and changes back.

"Give me your weapon again," she orders.

Rain nods as she kisses her partner and transforms into a powerful blaster once more. She walks over toward the wounded Momoka. She glares at the teal haired girl as she aims it at her point blank.

"Time to say good-bye, little girl!" Mamori shoots Momoka's words back at her. A pink beam shoots at her, causing a huge explosion.

After dust settles for about a minute or two, all that's left is a dead Momoka, face down. She gently sets the weapon down as it transforms back into Rain. Mamori looks around for Mirei and finds her lying on her side, all battered and bloody.

"Mirei-san!" Mamori cries as she comes to her aid. "Oh, Mirei-san! Mirei-san, speak to me! Please, speak to me!"

Mirei opens her eyes slowly and weakly turns towards the red-head. "D-did we win? Is…Momoka…gone?"

"Yes!" Mamori says as she nods. "Momoka's gone forever! We defeated her!"

"I'm glad…" Mirei whispers as she exhales.

"Oh, no! We must get you treated right away!" Mamori turns towards Rain and Lady J, in which the two girls nod.

Without hesitation, they carry Mirei toward the household, where Torino and the other girls are surprised by Mirei being severely wounded. Torino goes over to get the first aid kit and immediately starts to treat her wounds. The battle against Momoka was the most toughest they've ever had since last time. But that in that battle, Momoka wouldn't give up and was determined to kill her.

Mamori stays by Mirei's side the whole time Torino treats Mirei's wounds. Luckily, they made it in time before the blonde had bleed out. If Mirei had taken any more beatings, she would've been dead. Thankfully, Mirei had survived long enough to weaken Momoka and leave it to Mamori to finish her off for good.

 ****The next day****

Mirei awakens to find herself in several white bandages, which means in the chest, arms and legs, including her head. She slowly turns her head to notice Mamori by her side, smiling.

"Good morning, Mirei-san," she says, softly.

"Good morning," Mirei whisper.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm still…in pain. But I think I'll be fine in a while."

"That's good."

"And the others?"

"The girls and Torino-san are working together to repair the damage. It may take a while, but Meifon has everything we need."

"Mm…"

She starts to hear sniffling from her lover as she sits up, despite feeling the pain on her stomach. "Mamori-san?"

"I'm just *sniff* so happy that you're still alive!" the red-head sobs. "I'm so glad we made it in time just for Torino-san to treat your wounds!" She wraps her arms around the blonde. "I'm glad…I'm SO glad!"

Mamori starts crying her heart out as Mirei gives her a small smile as she slowly returns the hug.

"There, there," she whispers. "I'll be alright. You don't have to worry about me anymore."

Mamori nods as she keeps on crying. She thought she would lose the one she loves because of the great battle against Momoka, but Mirei managed to stay alive, for Mamori.

After the crying ceases, the two pull away to look at each other lovingly. No words can be said as they take each other's hands, lean in and kiss. With Momoka out of the way, they can continue being the lovely couple they've always been. Their love for each other will always keep each other alive and both Mamori and Mirei know it.

* * *

 **A/N: Whew! I decided to split it into two parts…just because it might be too long of a read if it's all in one. But I digress. Hehe~! Anyways, forgive me for the whole, um, bloody violence and all. Plus that, I used some of the battles from "Freddy vs Jason", but not all of it is similar. Also, I felt I've made so many errors! So, forgive me for that too! OTL I mean, with the prison break and then with Momoka and her weapon. Well, I had to come up with SOMETHING to have her properly return! (cries in a corner)**

 **A-anyways, I really wanted Mirei to survive from all that beating somehow, so for those of you who think that she might not because of the beatings, well, I'm sorry. I tried.**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


	9. Comfort Me

**Chapter 9**

 **Comfort Me**

 **A/N: So sorry for the super late update. Been uninspired for so long I was focusing on other stuff. But thanks to my friend, Jojo-san, he wrote all this himself. And also, this is based on episode 3 of the anime! All credit goes to him~!**

 **Enjoy~!**

It's only been the shortest time Mamori had been stranded on this island, but already she was hating this place. This whole experience... it was big, confusing, scary for a girl of her gentle demeanor. There was no way she could last here. Not alone, at least...

Thankfully, she had a protector: a tall, blonde guardian angel who fought for her. Though the redhead didn't know much about her sudden partner... Mirei was her strength. When Mamori is down, Mirei picks her back up. When she's threatened, Mirei is there to fight for her. This girl, one year younger, that Mamori knew nothing about... she is already turning out to be the one anchor that keeps Mamori's strength and faith in check.

It is the dark of night once again. Thankfully, what could have been another night in the cold air and the damp island sand was avoided by the kindness of Torino and her haven for the girls of the island not welcome at Castle Werter. Out of her endless generosity and patronage, she provides Mirei and Mamori with a warm place indoors to lay their heads.

The two girls are nestled in their respective beds. They were in the middle of a conversation... but Mirei has already fallen asleep, leaving Mamori alone with her thoughts. She looks up at the ceiling... this place is so strange to her. Strange... and scary. She doesn't know any of these people on the island. Half of them are violent and sadistic. Some of them tried to hurt her... and touch her... it didn't used to be like this. At home, she had a loving family: people who cared about her and would never hurt her.

But here... she has nobody.

Tears begin to form as she raises a small kitty brooch to the ceiling, perhaps a memento that reminds her of home. The small accumulation of moisture grows and grows on her eyelids... until the tears spill over and stream down her cheeks.

Mirei opens her eyes; she wasn't asleep after all. She looks over at her petite redhead partner; she can hear her sobs, and her voice cracking to a squeak as she whimpers a few sorrowful, helpless words:

"I wanna go home..." Mamori sobs. "Dad... mama... I miss you... I wanna see you…"

Mirei can't avert her gaze towards the redhead, who is whimpering and repeating the words "I wanna go home" as she sniffles and sobs. At that moment... the blonde also feels helpless. Ever since they were stranded here, Mirei has been the pillar of Mamori's willpower. No matter how hopeless it seemed for the redhead, Mirei strove to protect her and give her the strength to continue. But... this? She hadn't had to deal with this yet!

"Oh mama... dad... why do I have to be here... please come get me...! I don't wanna be here anymore...!" Mamori squeaked, her voice raising slightly in volume but not enough to be classified as a wail.

Mirei can feel her heart melting with sympathy. In her mind, she feels responsible for this: Mamori was her charge, so it's her job to protect her. That also means protecting her happiness, and never making her cry. It was her duty…

Her body nearly moves on its own. In a split second, she's out of bed and approaching her crying partner. She gets closer... and closer... close enough that she can see her tears glisten in the moonlight. Mamori is still too grief stricken to even notice her approaching.

Mamori starts to roll over in the opposite direction, but she suddenly jumps when she feels her covers getting pulled back.

"H-huh?!"

She rolls over, and her face comes into contact with a soft, warm, giant bosom. She pulls her face away: golden tresses are fluttering all around her. Immediately, she knows...

"M-Mirei-san~"

Mirei's arms wrap around Mamori, pulling her in close and entrapping her with warmth. Her head rests on Mirei's chest, a much warmer and more comfortable pillow than the one she was sleeping on before. A tiny mewl squeaks out as she drapes a leg over Mirei's hip, and finally throws an arm around her to reciprocate the gesture.

"Mirei-san... thank you~"

Mirei gently strokes her hair, a warm, unseen smile on her face. Mamori smiles as well; she can feel her tears drying up. She gives a soft, cute, adorable moan as she nuzzles her face against Mirei's bosom and lets out a long sigh of comfort. She had almost forgotten... she DOES have someone on this island. No matter how hopeless and frightening things may seem... she could put her faith in Mirei. Mirei would always be here for her, to care for her, protect her... and dry her tears.


	10. Together Forever

**Chapter 10**

 **Together Forever**

At last, the ordeal on Mermaid Island is a distant memory. The Armed Virus was cured, all the girls now free of their supernatural amplifications that forced the government to take them away from their homes. For Mamori, this is a dream come true; at last she can be with her mom and dad again. The long, restless nights, with tear-soaked pillows is over. A day went by, which became a week. Weeks became a month, and eventually Mamori got nice and settled back in to the life she once knew. Her warm bed, her kitchen, her loving parents... it's all right back to where it should be.

Everything is perfect, as a new morning dawns. Mamori gets out of bed, a cute little yawn following as her hands rub a few cute little morning droplets from her eyes. Immediately, she goes to the window and opens it, to capture the sun on her skin... and the beautiful view of the town. She missed these things... and at one time, she took them for granted. Never again.

"Ahhh, what a nice day~" she says as she pushes herself away from the window and twirls around happily. "alright! Time to get ready for the day~!"

After showering, doing her hair in her usual pig tails and putting on a dress, she heads downstairs where her mother and father are cooking breakfast.

"Morning, Mom! Morning, Dad~" she greets as she sits on the table with the eggs and bacon already served on the table.

"Good morning, sweetie. Did you sleep well?" her mom asks.

"Yep! It was the best sleep of my life!" Mamori happily exclaims in between mouthfuls.

"Haha, you've said that every morning since you came back." her father replies with a chuckle.

Mamori grinned; it was the truth. Never again will she not appreciate her bedroom. Everything is precious to her: her bed, the food she puts in her mouth, even a glass of water. This plate of bacon and eggs might as well be prime rib, because she enjoyed it with every ounce of her being.

As Mamori cleans her plate, she hears her cell phone vibrating against the hard wooden surface of the table.

"Ooh! I got a... text message?"

Mamori opens her inbox and goes to the unread message. There is no ID, and the number is unfamiliar to her. It reads:

 **'It's been one month too long. Every day that goes by without seeing you is a day I'm not living. Meet me at the park, so we can finally be together... for real.'**

Mamori's eyes widen, a gasp following afterwards. Her mouth opens wide; could it be...?!

"Mama, dad, I have to go out for a while! I promise I'll be back soon!"

Mamori starts to exit the house and head outside. She runs to where the text told her to meet, which is at a local park with lots of trees and a park around the corner. The is one big tree where there is one person on it. The very person that's very familiar to her. Very long blonde tresses swaying in the wind and wearing a lovely dress as well. A beautiful smile greets her and happy tears form in Mamori's eyes.

"Mirei-san!" she gasps as she runs toward the woman.

"Mamori-san," Mirei says as she extends her hand.

Mamori tackles her, her petite frame being stopped in its tracks against Mirei's much more substantial body. The blonde scoops her up in her arms, holding her bridal style as their lips connect for the first time in a month.

"Mmm! Mmmm... mmmmm~" Mamori moans into her mouth as their tongues meet halfway. They hold that kiss until they absolutely need breath again and pull away.

"Ah! Huff... huff... Mirei-san... I've missed you so much..." Mamori pants.

"I've missed you too. So very much..." Mirei replies, nuzzling against Mamori's blushing cheek. "I'm so sorry it's taken so long to get back to you..."

"It's okay, it doesn't matter now! You're here now... and we never have to be apart again~"

Mirei gently puts Mamori back on her feet, and the redhead grabs her hand.

"Come with me! Meet my parents!"

"Eh?!" Mirei gasps, an adorable little blush on her flustered face. "I, I'm not sure I..."

"Please, Mirei! I want us to be together for a long, long time." Mamori replies. "If my parents warm up to you then... you never have to leave me... maybe you can even..."

"...Stay with you?" Mirei finishes.

"EEP! Ah.. y-yeah... that's what I was getting at..." Mamori giggles, her face red hot.

"Mamori..."

Their bodies become one once again, Mirei scooping up her petite partner once again. Mirei's legs wrap around her torso, their faces close in and noses touch.

"I'm so happy that we can be together... for real, this time. No more fighting together. No more having to survive on an Island. No more risking our lives. It's just me and you now... in the real world." Mirei mutters softly to her.

"Mirei...san~" Mamori coos. "I feel the same way... I'm looking forward to... living a real life... with you at my side…"

One last kiss seals this promise: the promise of a new future, where love triumphs over everything. These two partners, once forced to rely on each other to survive the perils of Mermaid Island, now choose voluntarily to be together, out of the pure love that blossomed between them. In a way, Mamori is grateful for the trials the suffered; at least she got to meet the woman of her dreams, someone she trusts with her body and soul.

Mamori in her arms, the two of them walk back into town, towards Mamori's home... towards a new beginning.

 **A/N: So….as much as I want to continue this…this is mostly Jojo-san's idea. XD I just…well, maybe he's got a point for me ending this since I'm not into Valkyrie Drive all that much anymore. So…umm…yeah. (Ahem!)**

 **That's a wrap everyone! Hope you all enjoyed this one-shot collection. Just a 10 chapter collection to be exact. Long and detailed reviews as always, for one last time that is~!**

 **Have a nice day~!**


End file.
